


Makes Me Wonder What You Look Like as a Bride (Jack Barakat)

by MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Based on Real-Life Experience, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Happens at a Wedding, Marriage Proposal, Reader is a Maid of Honor; Jack a Groosman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive
Summary: In which Jack asks you a very important, life-altering question. Problem is: he chooses to do it during your sister's wedding reception!Based on this photo: http://mylovelyhopefullifetolive.tumblr.com/post/184235295836/makes-me-wonder-what-you-would-look-like-as-a and loosely on my experience as my sister's maid of honor.





	Makes Me Wonder What You Look Like as a Bride (Jack Barakat)

"As a groomsman, I would usually be attracted to one of the bridesmaids, but at _this_ wedding, I must admit, I'm particularly feeling something for the maid of honor."

"Jack" you blush and nervously smile before putting your head on his shoulder, while the two of you slowly move side to side to Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud,” the debut of the slow dancing part of your sister's wedding reception.

"Seriously," he states when you entangle your arms around his neck—to match his around your waist—the dark brown eyes reflecting into yours a testament of both the seriousness and admiration in his words, "You look absolutely stunning in that dress. And don't even get me started on your hair, the way it's put up so elegantly with the glittering hair pieces, or your natural makeup, how it brings out all your best facial feature—"

"Jack'' you cut him off in a giggle, too shy to accept his compliments and to mention his involvement, 'you helped pick it out!"

"I know" he smirks obnoxiously, though it's part of his demeanor, something you oddly love about him, then boasts, "and I couldn't have been prouder of my choice!"

By _"_ it" you were referring to the floor-length princess royal blue dress that had been ordered online and tailor-made; complete with interconnecting floral and vine pattern appliqués on the bodice and meshwork. This color was part of the wedding color palette: maid of honor in navy blue, best men in gray, bridesmaids in blush and groomsmen (which Jack and your older brother were) in navy blue suits, finished off with a blush pocket square. Definitely the one to make a statement especially on the occasion of wedding pictures, Jack, while matching most bridal party men with his beard, was the only one sporting dyed platinum blonde hair. Though you had to admit it, it suited him well.

" _And,_ " he recalls the attention back to himself again, signaling in an amazed and proud tone that he hadn't quite finished his earlier point "The speech you delivered? It was everything a wedding speech should be: hilarious, heartfelt and to the point." As if to emphasize, he cites said speech in a voice imitating yours " _If you don’t treat my sister like the queen she is, my father will not be afraid to hunt you down or to use backu_ p" he pauses much like you did when you delivered it, " _aka my mom."_ Sighing in pride, he says in wonder, "I don't think I've ever seen you _not_ so shy and also so proud your sister—it’s refreshing."

As you recall the events of the last few months, that is, preparing the bridal shower (fittingly themed "love at first flight,” a homage to her, a flight attendant, meeting her future husband on a plane), attending her gown fitting and assisting with the wedding preparations any way you could, you sigh both in relief and satisfaction, realizing that had it not been for the former, not only would you have not gotten closer to her, but would have never developed the newfound (and much needed) confidence that had been present during your speech.

 "I _feel_ great," you confirm, as you stare at the newlyweds wrapped up in each other's arms, moving slowly from side to side, too lost in their marital bliss to care about the outside world. "My dress makes me feel really pretty but I think what really took the cake was the response to the speech." Gratefully, you add, "I mean, I had an idea that people would laugh, just not _that_ much." Then overwhelmed with the couple's happiness, you manage to deliver through threatening tears, "It's just— _just_ knowing that she's looking so pretty, that she's finally found her prince charming and that, _that_ , she's more than ready for this new experience, it, it makes me so, _so_ happy. There's nothing more that I would want for her."

"Makes me wonder what _you_ would like as a bride" is his sly reply and he even emphasizes for good measure, " _my bride._ "

"Jack" you hesitate and not scold him—after all you're very well accustomed to his abrupt remarks, even one of this caliber, "I thought we agreed that wouldn't be for a while."

"We did" he smiles in agreement, "but—

This mysterious idiom suddenly sends your heart racing in panic and your brain repeatedly asking a life—altering question: was he unsatisfied with your current relationship status? That is, the two of you maintaining successful careers; him touring six months out of the year, you working full-time as a translator while being in a long-term, comfortable and loving relationship, with the eventual (you did consider him "the one" after all), that is. not _imperative_ agreement to marry. But more importantly, why would he bring this comment up, at out of all the places, your _sister's wedding?_

" (Y/N) (Y/L/N)" he commands your anxious train of thought to where he's now down on one knee, eyes and tone passionate as he looks up at you, "If we don't do this now, we'll be waiting for the rest of our lives. And, I, I just can't wait that long. Because there's not a day that I don't want you to be there with me, not a universe that I don't want to share with you, not _any_ moment of my life that I don't want you to be a part of. From the moment I met you, I'd knew you'd be my forever, and I want that forever to happen now."  

"So," he suggests with a charming smile, pulling out a velvet ring box out of his suit jacket, then opens it between his open palms to reveal one of the prettiest and glimmering princess cut engagement bands you've ever seen "will you do me that honor? Will you marry me?"

 "No!" You unexpectedly gasp in reply, hands covering up your mouth, eyes beginning to fill with tears and body tensing with guilt, but mostly anger.

" _No_?" He retaliates, completely dumbfounded because, of course _,_ this was not _at all_ the answer he was expecting. At this, much like you earlier, he begins asking himself questions: was his proposal not enough or worst did he threaten your relationship by possibly forcing a milestone that you weren't ready for just yet? There really should be no reason for this; you guys have been together for almost four years, not to mention had your family's blessings.

" _No_ , Jack." you repeat, genuinely angry at him, "you can't just ask me to marry you at my _sister's wedding!"_ Fueled by anger, you stress," What, being a groomsman, which is already an honor considering you barely know (Y/B/I/L) wasn't enough attention for you? You _just_ had to do this to steal the sh _—"_

 _"_ He asked us (Y/N)." 

"W-what?" You stammer to yourself, surveying the room to find the source of your sister's familiar yet startling voice, only to notice that the reception area had suddenly taken on a much difference appearance from a few moments ago. In fact, all the guests had formed a rectangle around the dance floor so that only you and Jack were on it, a soft romantic tune was coming from the DJ's booth and the lighting had turned to shades of amber.

"He told us that that he had been wanting to ask you for a while," she adds to her interruption as she emerges from the shadows, still in her bridal glory, and starts to walk towards you, "and he wanted to ask you today but knew that you'd feel guilty about monopolizing our special day" she adds, now standing next to you and taking your hands in hers, her brown eyes nothing short of honest, "so he asked us first for permission." 

Recalling, she discloses, "I was a bit reluctant at first." But, she then exclaims, "(Y/N), of course, we said yes! Because the best wedding gift you can give us is for you and Jack to experience your own kind of happiness." Casually, she admits, "We sort of helped him set it up."

Noticing your furrowed eyebrows, she points to your brother and parents holding up their phones to reveal two ongoing Facetime calls, one with Jack's family, the other with the All Time Low crew, each party member's face etched into confusion and anticipation, much like the ones of the attending guests.

"You, you" you crouch your head to find a heartbroken and hopeless Jack still in position, then ask in astonishment, seeing as he outdid himself; he really did reference "A Series of Unfortunate Events", your favorite book series of all time, in his proposal, asked your sister and brother-in-law permission first and asked his loved ones and best friends to view in on the action, "you did all of this?"

Timidly (a rare but adorable look that you are infatuated with) he nods, then explains, "Your family means so much to you that I had to ask you in front of them." Very much aware of how anxiety is a part of your daily life, he adds, "And I had to do it without you being aware of it because then you'd feel pushed of your comfort zone and not agree to it."

At the thought of him knowing you so well—and that every once in a while you needed that "put in the spot" push—you smile while wiping your tears, due to both embarrassment and happiness, but before you can apologize for showing everyone your true colors, a deep "ahem", courtesy of your sister, interrupts you, making you direct your attention to Jack, who by his expression, is eagerly hoping for a redo.

Once you've devoted your full attention to him, he restarts "I'll ask again, hopefully this time without," he laughs at this " _miscommunication"_ , then proceeds, though he doesn't really need to, considering you already know the answer, "(Y/N) (Y/L/N), will you ma—"

 "Yes!" You yell frantically, jumping up and down like a child would, only stopping to giggle when he fumbles with the ring and then _finally_ slips it unto your finger. Once it's nestled in place, you join in a kiss and an embrace that could rival the one the married couple shared at the ceremony, one promising that, as a future husband, Jack would, as he saw fit, both push you out of your comfort zone _and_ be respectful of your boundaries.

And truth be told, as his future wife, you didn't mind this arrangement one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Not to brag or anything, but I'm really liking the flow of this one! Hopefully, you share the same emotion, and will provide feedback in any form! Thank you!


End file.
